Translusent Self
by VocaHype
Summary: when awakening a trainer finds himself upon a mountan siting next to a pile of rubble what he finds is strange. he soon comes to find that he feels to be missing something , memmores and more. find whats lost and what is not. the boy forgets what he is. ( this is also an adventer)
1. Chapter 1

"It's so cold ..." The trainer gets up from the ground the grass prickling at his knees. He looked slowly up to see the sky and its unusual gray. "Is it going to rain?" the trainer said. In front of him he sees a jumble of rocks. They all seem to come from the mountain he was near. He saw something in them and with his curiosity getting the better of him he went to it. When he got a closer look it was a hand. The blood was dripping from its finger tips and he can hardly make out the face, it was too battered up to tell who it was. "What... happened?" He finally voiced in a bit of shock. The Trainer looks at his own hands and then he had an instant of remembrance of something. '_Wasn't I suppose to be going to the next gym?' _he thought to himself. He looked at the body for a bit and felt a bit sad that he didn't know what happened. He felt partially responsible for it. He got up and dusted his cloths from any dust and looked at himself a bit to make sure no blood got on him. He then went to the nearest officer, Jenny, to tell her of what he found _or 'more so where he woke up at' _but of course he wouldn't say that. Common sense should tell that if he did he might be labeled as a suspect of criminal if it ended up not being an accident. When he found an Officer witch turned out to be a Pokémon ranger he told them what he had found "Don't worry we're on it." one of the Rangers said. Another one went up to him and got out a note pad. "What's your name kid?" The trainer looked at the ranger a bit baffled and what he felt was shock . '_My ...name?' _he thought '**_what is my name?' _**He had no clue what to say. "Hello? You still there buddy?" The trainer shook his head trying to get his mind straight "My name is ... Miko ...sir..." he said not completely confident of the name he just came up for himself. The Ranger started writing on his note pad keeping track on what's going on around him "Don't worry we will be telling an Officer Jenny and get this situation under hand.." Miko nods in agreement and the other ranger that went off came back requesting assistance. "Hey hurry up!" The other ranger looked at her and she continued "I found him ...but it's pretty bad.." The Other Ranger nods and runs off with her. Miko stood there and nods hoping that the boy wasn't dead. '_That's not true... He has to be. There was so much blood.' _Miko looked sulkily down. He searched in his bag with was still on his back. '_What's this?' _ He looked deeper in the bag and felt six round things in it . He pulled them out and for sure it was his pokeballs '_ahh... that's good ,there okay.' _He threw one and it released a Lucario "CAAARIIO!" the Lucario howled. He petted it and made sure he was physically okay. "That's good... you're not hurt, should have expected as much." The Lucario looked at his master in question and voiced to him (What is wrong?) Miko got started from the sudden voice that popped in his head that was not of his own. He suddenly turned to his Lucario who was staring at him. (Master you seem startled.) Miko kept staring at the Pokémon. "Your...talking to me, how?" The Lucario sighs and began (Master Miko, you seem to have gained the ability to speak to me...) Miko looked at his Lucario in astonishment and awe. He walked up to his Lucario "When did this happen?" The Lucario shrugs (I have no clue) Miko nods "I thought so. Lucario." His Pokémon looked up at him waiting for the question "Why do I feel so cold?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Lucario takes his masters hands and feels his temperature. (Master you feel just fine.)

Miko looks around "Maybe it's just the air then." Miko looks at the sky. "Let's hurry and get to the nearest town, okay? Staying out here is making me dizzy." The Lucario nods and walks beside Miko.

They finally came across a small town. Miko sees all the people walking without a care in the world and looking at them made him feel happy. He loved the big city it was nice. The air stirred him a bit, but he didn't mind it much.

(Master?) Lucario caught Miko's attention and Miko turned his head to look at Lucario.

"Yes Lucario?" Lucario stares at his master then begins to speak to him physically using aroura . (I have a question.)

Miko looks at Lucario questionably. "Yes, Lucario?"

(Where is the Gym and PokeCenter?)

Miko looked at Lucario in surprise and thought to himself _wow…I really never thought about that._

"Tell you the truth." Miko began to say "I have no clue."

Lucario looked at his Master dumbfounded at what he said (You mean you didn't bother to ask where it is?). Miko looks at the Pokémon and shakes his head.

"Nope."

Lucario took his paw and did a face palm, shaking his head in absolute shame. Not believing his Trainer just went to a town that not only knew absolutely nothing about, but also at his incompetence at not knowing where the Pokecenter was. Miko looked at Lucario and chuckled at his Pokémon's reaction.

"Don't worry! haha." Miko pats his Pokémon on the head. "We'll find it. All we really need to do is ask for help, right?"

Lucario looks up at his master and sighs, then nods agreeing with him. They walk around the City looking for the gym. They even asked some people but wherever they point him to it seems to be way off. Finally, he came to a stopping point and sat on a bench Lucario taking the spot next to him. A ship comes in at the docks and a man on the intercom say "We are now docking to Sihho's sunny shore "

Miko looks at the boat docking itself and letting free of all its passengers. He looks at all the people coming off. They all mostly seem to be trainers and people wanting to sight see. Miko then looks to his left and saw a town's map posted on the board.

"Hey look at that, how convenient." Miko says getting up from his spot and walking to the board that has the map on it.

Lucario then got up and looked at the big map and then mentally yelled causing Miko to almost fall. {HOW LONG WAS THAT THERE ?!}

Miko stumbled back and held his head. "Don't yell like that!"

Lucario glared at him. {Did you know that was here?!}

Miko shook his head objectively and held out his hands in defense. "No. I promise, I didn't know at all!"

Lucario sighed and walked past his less than capable trainer and looked at the map. {So ...How do you read this?}

Miko looked at his Pokémon "Pfft, and here I thought you were smart.." Lacario only glared at his master. Miko then looked at the map. "Well, if that the docks which we're at, then that right there is the street right across from there, so If we follow that path and make a left we should be there." Lucario looked at his master in amazement on how he can read such a complicated map so fast.

On the street of where they should be, Miko looks to the left and right. "God, for a small city this place sure gets crazy with streets..."

Lucario shock his head {Pretty sure that's not the case...} Lucario looked at the city and they were inconveniently at the shopping district not the pokecenter.

Miko stretched. "Look at all these cool things!" Lucario looked at all the stuff on sail and foods being displayed. It was in fact vary interesting, but the truth and the matter was that they have failed to reach a pokemon center.

{Master shouldn't we be worrying about something else?}

Miko looked at Lucario and frowned "Ugh, you really can't lighten up can you? " Lucario looked at his trainer a bit confused. Miko then nods "Fine, let's not look around and enjoy ourselves while were trying to make it to the league..."

Lucario saw the stress in his trainer. {Fine.} Lucario said shrugging and in response Miko gave his Pokémon a cheeky grin.

For a long while the two were enjoying the small boat city. Miko came across a small shop that sold key chains and small accessories for mobile devices. Some were pretty nice, others outright ugly, though of course he wouldn't say that to the cashier's face. Though a certain section caught his attention. He found himself drifting though that part of the shop.

He found small hand bags and etcetera. It wasn't until he found a small bell with a white ribbon. At the tip of the ribbon was died a brilliant red. "How nice...Maybe Absole would like it?"

"Maybe dose your absole like bells?" A voice came from behind him. Miko turned to see who it was. There was a boy around his age with blue hair and eyes the color of silver adorned with green, like a piece of metallic metal was left outside to be covered in perfect green moss. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and brown pants that go to his shoes which were white.

Miko looked at the boy cautiously. "And you would be?"

The boy was caught off guard and was a bit surprised. "Oh I'm so sorry to not have introduced myself." The boy put his and out to shake. "My name is Aspher, Nice to meet you."

sorry for the long update wait . And the bad thing is that I don't really have reason other then writers block so I can make this really good so

sorry about that ^^;


End file.
